The present invention relates in general to an electric motor and more particularly to a flat electric motor which is particularly usable as a fan-motor installed in a motor vehicle.
Hitherto, various kinds of electric motors have been proposed and put into practical use as a so-called "fan motor" installed in a motor vehicle. Some of them are of a flat type electric motor which is constructed to have a reduced dimension in the axial direction thereof, in order to effectively use a limited space in the vehicle in which the motor is installed. However, some of the hitherto proposed flat electric motors have suffered from several drawbacks due to their inherent constructions. One of the conventional flat electric motors will be outlined hereinafter in order to clarify the drawbacks to be eliminated by the present invention.